


No Truer Love

by GloriaMcGlorious



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3034874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMcGlorious/pseuds/GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Angelina Jolie (Maleficent) has broken up with Brad because their both tired of being each others beards but they are sharing custody of their children and hasn't gone public with the split and their new relationships. So now Elle Fanning (Aurora) is dating Angie. The two of them are quite public with their relationship but hasn't quite gone public. Just imagine the scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elle was sitting on the steps in front of her school with her backpack beside her leg. She looks around the campus and realizes that she is the only one there apart from two other teachers who are near the parking lot chatting with each other. This is what makes Elle insist on going to private school, everyone treats you the same because there is always going to be someone richer or more well-known "family wise" than you are. So basically she does not have to deal with people asking for her autographs or picture all the time.

It's the third time this week that Angie is late to pick her up. She sighs as she takes her phone out of her pocket and just as she was about to call Angie, she saw a black Royce roll up exactly in front of her. The door of the driver's seat opens and out comes a very well dress but casual looking Angelina Jolie with big black sunglasses on and an apologetic smile. She sits next to Elle and just as she is about to put her arm around her, Elle gets up and slings her backpack on. Angie takes it as a sign that she is not in the mood for lovey-dovey right now.

In the car both of them are so quiet that it's starting to make Angie quite uncomfortable because well she is not use to quiet anymore with six children you seldom get quiet moments in your life making you forget what it feels like. But Angie knows that Elle is mad and she also knows this is the third time this week and 10th time this month that she is late to pick her little Elle up. But she cannot help it either since Brad is away shooting a movie with his new lover Tom Cruise, she is stuck picking up the kids and sending them to school and plus she still needs to go to the set of the new movie she's directing "Unbroken". Then again if she had just let Elle drive to school like she has been doing before the two started dating, they would not be having this problem.

Angie was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not realize that the traffic light had turn red, instantly she steps on the break causing the two of them to lounge forward but luckily they had their seatbelts on.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she looks over at Elle who looks terrified.

"I'm fine, but are you okay? You seem to be lost in your thoughts back there" Elle ask looking genuinely concern for the older woman.

"Ya, I'm fine sweetheart. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Angie says as she tries to compose herself again before looking over at the young blonde in the passenger seat.

"Hey, I am sorry for being late again sweetie but my schedule has been really insane lately." Angie says softly as she puts her right hand on the back of Elle's head and leans forward to kiss her forehead before resting her own forehead against her lovers.

Elle just smiles that adorable smile she does so well and kisses the older woman's nose before giggling. Angie smile from ear to ear but then the lights turn green and the drivers behind them started honking. But thank God the car windows were heavily tinted so no one could see them inside.

Angie drove them to Elle's favorite restaurant to grab a bit to eat. Since the kids are at Brad's parents house for the whole weekend she decided that she'll treat her sweet love something nice to begin their whole three days together alone. Don't get her wrong Angie loves her kids and so do Elle but sometimes she likes to have some time alone with Elle. Which is unusual considering when she was with Brad, she never really cared to find time for just the two of them.

Angie gave the keys to the valet at the front of the restaurant before leading Elle inside. Their waiter showed them to their usual table which was at the balcony which has a great a view and is also away from prying eyes. The young blonde orders her usual "Fish 'n' Chips" and coke while the Angie orders a medium rare steak and a glass of white wine.

Once the waiter took their orders he left their table living them alone with each other. The little blonde is checking her messages on her phone while Angie just looks at her lovingly. The older woman loves the way wrinkles form on Elle's forehead when she is concentrating and slightly confuse at the same time. She reaches out her hand and grabs the blonde's hand to plant a soft tender kiss on the smooth skin. Instantly catching the younger girl's attention, who smiles brightly at her and blushes.

Elle got up from her seat and sits on Angie's lap as she takes a selfie of the two them. The blonde is smiling directly into the camera while Angie is looking at Elle and kisses her cheek. After taking the picture the blonde looks at the older woman and plants a soft but short kiss on those luscious lips that the older woman is famous for. Elle returns to her seat to post the picture she had just taken with her lady lover on her various social media with the caption "Dinner with this lovely lady. #LoveOfMyLife".

The waiter comes with their food and the two ate while talking about their hectic day both on set and in school. Then suddenly they heard a squeal and someone shouting Elle's name. They both turn their heads to see….

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I was sitting for my public exam this year, so couldn't find the time to write anything. But I am even more sorry that this chapter is so short. I was in a rush to write this story, so I wrote it on the plane home for the holidays. I will try my best to update soon and possibly try to be more consistent with my update

"OW MY GAWD!! Elle is that you?"

The loud squeal definitely got their attention. Both of them turn to look at the source of the sound and there stood a very good looking and blonde. Angelina was clearly lost and has no idea who this young lady was squealing her lover's name that way in such an inappropriate manner. But Elle on the other hand, immediately got out of her seat to run over to the taller blonde and hug her while squealing as well.

"Hey, Cara!! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome this weekend for your Vogue cover shot." Elle ask while still hugging tightly to the other blonde. Then she looks up at her with her blue eyes

Cara just smiles her usual insane but hot smile. "I was about to leave yesterday but then they said they had to postpone it since they're also thinking of postponing the cover to next month's issue." The blonde bombshell said while still holding a slightly tight grip on Elle's arm not wanting the space between them.

During the whole conversation though Angie was still dumbfounded and clueless to who exactly is this person and why is she holding on to Elle that way? This situation is clearly making it awkward for her. Very awkward indeed and maybe a dash bit of jealousy.

"Are you here alone?" Elle ask while trying to hold back her smile and her giggles as Cara tickles her. Cara was always like this she thought a little crazy fun and never seems to take things too seriously.

"I'm here with Kendall and Kylie. But Kylie came in first to rush for the toilet while Kendall is trying to park her car. You know how paranoid she is about valets parking her car." Cara says looking at their surroundings for Kylie before her eyes land on the older woman at the table where Elle had sprint from. But quickly turns her attention back to Elle. "Anyway, we're going to party later at this club. You wanna come? Since you don't have school tomorrow right?"

The question instantly made Angie sit up in her seat in surprise before she shoots the somewhat older blonde a death stare. How could she ask Elle to go to a club with her? Elle is clearly underage for drinking and even though the legal age rule does not necessarily apply to celebrities, it is still inappropriate for Elle to go especially with this person and her other two friends who she cannot seem to remember who either. She curses herself mentally for not paying enough attention to their conversation earlier. But then Angie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Elle's reply.

"I erm.. I can't I have other arrangements and plans for tonight but thanks for the invite." the younger blonde says as she gives Cara her most genuine smile. Angie can’t help but smile approvingly and proudly at Elle's answer. 

Cara pouts playfully before hugging the shorter again. "Okay fine. Maybe another time, ya? Anyway I'll let you get back to your err.. date?" Cara says while looking back and forth between Angie and Elle with a curious look.

The comment and question definitely got Elle blushing as she nods. But Cara just smiles and nods her head over at Angie who just smiles politely before nodding back. Elle returns back to the table once Cara lets go of her, much to Angie's approval and she walks away.

"Well that was very strange. Who is that lady?" Angie asks as she continues to eat her steak.

"You don't know? Baby that's Cara Delevinge. You know the new “IT” model. She is even being considered for the "Best Model Of The Year" award this year." Elle says while taking a sip of her coke.

"Ahh.. Really? Well I guess she was a model but didn't not expect her to be that famous. Hmm.. But you know me sweetheart. I don't keep track of these things. But good for her." Angie says while putting her cutlery down to take sip of her wine while smiling over at Elle who instantly smiles back at her and giggles adorably. Angie puts down her wine glass and grabs Elle's hand and gently brings them up to her lips and plants a soft but long kiss on the back of it, making Elle blush instantly in her seat.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart for declining her offer to go to that party with them." Angie says as she slowly turns it to the other side and kisses her palm the same way. Now Elle is blushing and smiling widely as she looks at her lover adoring her hands.

“Well, we did have plans to be fully engrossed in each other tonight didn’t we?” Elle asks sweetly as she takes a bite of her fish. Angie just nods and they spent the whole dinner with light jokes and talking about their day. 

Once they were done Angie paid the bill and off they went back to their car. The drive back was filled with light giggles as they continued their conversation from earlier. Angie drove them straight back to the house that she now shares with Elle instead of Brad. 

Angie and Elle walked hand in hand quietly up the stairs to the second floor until they reach the master bedroom. Elle made her way to the bathroom all while dragging Angie behind her. Once inside the younger girl leans over to Angie’s ear and whispers to her to start the bath while she puts some music on. Angie smiles devilishly and did as she was told before taking off her clothes than dropping them into the hamper. She was about to enter the huge tub before she heard her favourite song “Wonderful Tonight” playing on the mounted speakers in the bathroom and she can’t help but smile. This has become a usual thing to her now, having music play in the background when she takes her bath with Elle. 

Elle steps behind Angie also very naked and hugs the older woman while resting her head on her shoulders. The brunette turns around and ever so lightly picks the girl up bridal style. She puts the blonde gently down in the tub before climbing over her. Elle wraps her arm around her lover’s neck and pulls her down gently for a kiss. Angie slides her hands to the girl’s back then swiftly switches their positions causing some water to splash out since the tub is already overflowing. Elle couldn’t stop the giggles that escape her mouth and then she leans up and plants a kiss on Angie forehead. She then lies on top of the older woman and rest her head at the crook of her neck while kissing her neck softly. Angie runs her hands gently up the girl’s body leaving goose bumps in her wake. 

They sit in the tub silently enjoying each other company and the wonderfully romantic music playing in the back. 

To be continued….


End file.
